2014-04-13 Science Squad- Solutions!
The Med Bay stands silent and empty looking much as it always does minus Dr. Pym. Actually that is a big change. Pym has been living there since it got set up. He rules it like his personal kingdom (in his own mind at least.) Pym is decidedly not there and is not returning calls on his phone or card. There is a new comm panel set up, however. A small post it says, Science Squad: Turn me on ~P. Wearing red-tinted goggles (because otherwise his eyes glow through them), Dr. Williams was in the medbay. Not for a check-up. He's looking for his buddy, Dr. Pym. "Hank?" he asked, before spotting the comm panel. He then approached the comm, and tried to flick it on. "Er, greetings from upper Manhattan. Dr. Pym?" Dr. Pym opens a comm link after a few seconds. "Dr. Williams. Good to see a fellow scientist at a time like this. Is the rest of the Squad assembled? In goggles and the purple lab coat he got for Christmas, Dr. Banner arrives in the Med Bay, though is surprised to see Dr. Williams speaking into the comm, "Err, what is going on?" Donald Blake step step clunks in, a sturdy looking cane in one hand and his case notes in a briefcase in the other. A pair of lightly yellow tinted goggles to match his sandy yellow lab coat are festooned upon his person as he answers the call to this esteemed meeting. "Dr. Blonde...I mean, Dr. Blake reporting. Thor received a call for me on his Holo card. Quite curious." Dr. Pym sighs and rubs his eyes. "Look guys. As scientists you'd all understand this. I need solitude for my current research. I'm just fine where I am right now and ... you won't be able to follow. Since when does 'leave me be' as a message equate to come running You'd think I was going Dr. Doom or something! " "Should I assemble them?" Williams replied through the com. "Do we have a term for it? Scienteers, surround? Jeez, that's awful." Snappy patter was stopped with thee arrival of the purple-clad Banner. "Hey. Uh, there's a note here saying this is what's needed to contact Pym." Using the comm once more, he asked, "Where are you, buddy?" Simon sounded concerned for his friend. "You just wanna be left alone? Why, man?" Hank McCoy's got labs all through out the city. He'd closed the one up at the Xavier's Mansion. But there was his lab here and the one at Empire State Building. The Blue Furred mutant had missed the memo about meeting the other super smart guys on the team. He comes wondering through the lab with the Sunday New York Times under one arm, a cup of coffee in one hand and a bagel with cream cheese, (Okay 5 of them all staked up and balanced in the other hand). He's wearing a tank top that says Party Animal and jean cut offs. He looks around at them, "Is somebody injured? I did not receive an alert on my multipass." Dr. Pym looks a little uncertain for a moment and then says, "Don, I have a question for you as a full time physician. Am I bound by doctor patient confidentiality if I seek a second opinion on a patient from other doctors? I never did well on the ethics part of the tests. Oh and a belated hello to you Bruce, Ha]enry and Kara Zr-El." Donald Blake is definitely a little surprised at all these other Doctors. Cheerful none the less as he acknowledges everyone. "Dr. Banner, Dr. Pym, Dr. McCoy, Mr. Williams, Ms Zor-El." He does a double take seeing /the/ Supergirl here, even blushing a little. "I was not expecting you here today." Setting his briefcase down, Donald shuffles over to the monitor next to Simon, "Oh, of course, just redact all the personal information and I'll have a look at the report.” Kara Zor-El rubs her head. "Honestly I'm not really sure why I'm here.... I'm not a doctor. Got this weird email from Dr. Pym and I got concerned." Dr. Pym sighs yet again. "What if the non-personal information was enough to tell you the patient's identity? Like say I it was Steve (God rest him) and I was talking about the effects of X-rays on super soldier serum developed by Dr. Erskine?" Simon gave polite greetings to all the others. All this science. And Kara, too! "The patient-doctor-confidentiality thing is... I don't know, I'm not a doctor of medicine," he sighed. "But let us know if you think you've made a discovery that is scientifically relevant, while doing your utmost to preserve the patient's privacy? Hard as it may be, of course..." Kara Zor-El peers at the machine curiously. "So um.. not meaning to interrupt what you're asking Dr...." She looks at Blake. "Asking the doctor but .... just asking, that machine there. It's designed for interdimensional communications through entangled Pym Particles like that experiment I helped you with?" Beast juggles the bagels as he looks around in the classic Spy like us, "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Kryptonian, Engineer." Oddly enough he shakes every ones hands but Ant-Man cause he's tiny. Kara even ends up with a bagel. "So what is up this morning." He considers for a moment, "Hire Dr. Blake and or myself as a contracted consultant for your case. Your confidentiality agreement will expand to the consultant and they will be barred from breaking confidentiality." Dr. Pym glares at Kara. "You figured that out annnnnnd the best job you get is waiting tables? Screw yellow sunlight. You're a fricking genius. Really, waitressing? Yes. It is designed for interdimensional communications through entangled Pym Particles like the experiment we worked on. Oh thanks for the bacon cheeseburgers you brought me that day. They were great." Hank looks over at Beast and says, "Hired consultants would work! You all bring specialties I may need to this. Okay, gather round the comm panel and make sure no one is listening." He takes a deep breath. Bruce Banner says, "Might need to scoot for a little bit." Kara Zor-El looks at the bagel with some confusion at first, then shrugs and munches on it as she listens to find out what's going on. "So, uh, what's it like in the Microverse, Dr. Pym?" asked Simon. But then important stuff was about to happen, and he would lean in with the others to listen. Of course, he was a very big man, so he had to stay in the back. Donald Blake rests a hand on the control panel as he sets the handle of his cane in the crook of his arm as his heart skips a beat at the mention of the real Captain America. He looks aside at Kara and nods, smiling a little, "Dr Donald Blake. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Back to the console though, Donald nods in agreement with Hank. "You have my word and the word of the Thunder God himself that no sensitive information will pass through me. "You should ask for an audience with Odin sometime Dr. Pym. The Asgardians have amazing dimensional traveling technology." Kara Zor-El shakes Donald's hand. "Nice to meet you too. Kara Zor-El" Like she needed to say who she was, all things considered. Kara stands where she is to watch and listen as well. As if the outfit wasn’t telling enough. Dr. Pym looks at his friends and says, "I really hate not being way smarter than everyone else in the room. But I love you guys. Okay here's the skinny. With the aid of Dr. Williams and Engineer Kara Zor-El I discovered the energy that was affecting my pymticles was known to the other Earth scientists as the Speed Force. It empowers their super speedy types. It did not affect our dimension before the merger, which explains why it was a mystery to us. Anyway ... I emit pymicles in minute amounts. It turns out that Natasha was exposed to enough of these particles and the Speed Force to accelerate her pregnancy to double speed. I do not wish to harm her further or anyone else so I have entered into seclusion here, to work on removing the Speed Force from my particles in safety." He shrugs, "I mean if I did this to Natasha, who knows what else I might trigger? I might give the students or Kara growth spurts or something. Gahhh." Beast moves to deposit the rest of the bagels on his desk on a paper towel. This was far from his lab station nor anything else that contaminate his precious breakfast. He slips around a curtain and then changes into more acceptable clothing so nobody sees his Blue furry behind. He calls out from the other side, "Interesting. That is an unforeseen complication on a molecular and thermodynamical level. Has it caused any other side effects such as causing you to accelerate. You are also not the only hero powered by your Pym particles." Dr. Pym answers Beast, "I was the only one present during the merger. Jan went into the Labyrinthe. Also I had a lab accident with some exotic chemicals I was studying. I believe that was what trigger this unwanted link to the Speed Force. In any case I ... acquired a sample of Jan's particles and found no abnormaities in them." Kara Zor-El nods a little as she munches on the bagel. "Dr. Pym, did you contact STAR Labs in Central City about their Speed Force research?" She checks out the bagel. Delicious! "I was in a coma during the Labyrinth incident," Simon said, feeling of little help. "So, Speed Force, huh?" he asked. "It's hard to apply normal scientific principles or theories to interdimensional velocity... forces?" He was getting confused. "Can we observe it? Measure it? Repeat results? Not that I want to get anybody two-speed pregnant..." He's just going through the scientific method, here. Donald Blake says, "Indeed. You may need another outside expert on this Speed Force. A combination of two gene modifiers can never be a good thing. Our friend Dr. Banner is a living example. It must be quite a new experience, being under the effects of the, Speed particles?" His voice hitches up at end in an interrogative. "Also, you mentioned Steve Rogers earlier." In the back of the Doctor's mind, he knows Thor would want to hear more." Dr. Pym says, "I haven't noticed any effects power wise yet. But I do contain the Pym particle forces normally. I may be doing that to the Speed Force as well. Obviously this is very new territory for both worlds' heroes. I did get a number of very useful files from STAR Labs. I corrected three of their equations and sent them back and recommended they buy Tony's newest computer system for their research." "Have you considered going to the source as it was Dr. Pym? I mean the Flashes. I know the current Flash is not a scientist but I believed the previous Flash, Mr. Allen was and he wasn't the only one from what I understand. Hey when you have your own museum public info is easy to find. He steps around wearing his lab coat. "Also, can I have access to your DNA." He whistles, "Dr. Hamilton is not going to like that, Hank." Dr. Pym grins at the mention of Dr. Hamilton. "Then he should really not buy that crap LexCorp puts out. I'll send you my DNA record Kara. As for the Flashes, I have not heard back from them yet. Maybe you could run one of them down. Meanwhile, I am accumulating the specific particles that accumulate Speed Force. They can't shrink matter any further here in the Microverse so once I get enough I was going to shoot both types of particles through Natasha in equal amounts to leave her the same size but hopefully remove the Speed Force from her. Unless Science Flash suggests something better."